Trials of Soleanna
by TwiddledSpire
Summary: Remember the Trials of Soleanna? The whole game pretty much one. Oh well. Whacky events, sarcasm and cheeky humour. Feel free to join in on the fun! See you inside! Language inside so beware kiddies. Characters may be OOC.
1. Awesomesauce the Hedgehog!

**Heya dudes and dudettes and welcome to my piss take of Sonic 06. A lot of the humour's gonna be cheeky and I have tweaked some events because they were stupid. Characters are also a little OOC. Have fun reading!**

**We're gonna start with Sonic's story first!**

* * *

**Trials of Soleanna**

_Via TwiddledSpire_

* * *

Chapter 1: Awesomesauce the Hedgehog

Sonic (being Sonic) decided to go on his usual exploring to look for adventure. Blitzing past green hills and mystic caves he found his way to Station Square back at the Emerald Hotel, feeling somewhat disappointed that he couldn't find someplace of interest. Oh well – at least the run had been kinda funny, he ran so fast near a civilian they fell off a bridge and into the river below, but it totally hadn't been his fault – that guy had been trying to commit suicide anyways and now he wasn't so quick to throw his life away.

Spending a grand total of four minutes at the hotel he found a park to relax in, many people cheering and waving at him for the cool guy he was. It occurred to him that Tails' birthday was coming around soon, though he couldn't remember just how old the midget was – maybe if his voice broke it'd give him a clue.

A particularly annoying gust of cold wind hit him and a newspaper slapped his spiky head and compromised his vision. With a small grunt of irritation he pulled it off and read the headline:

FESTIVAL OF THE SUN AT SOLEANNA!

_It's known every four years the Festival of the Sun is held at Soleanna – the City of Water, and with the lovely Princess Sally – er Elise, is said to be of age to start the festival. This city is known to attract tens upon thousands of tourists every year to attend the Festival. In fact figures show…_

_'Blah blah blah, percentages, numbers…where's Tails when you need him?' _Sonic wondered as he skimmed past the boring parts and read more about this supposedly awesome festival and how he had never heard of it before, though to be fair, this 'Soleanna' didn't seem to be a part of the United Federation which he'd become accustomed to, nor under the protection of GUN. In fact this place seemed to be on another continent not far from a city called Spagonia…the art capital of the world (or so Amy said).

Well he figured he may as well go see what this festival had to offer, it wasn't like he had anything else to do, he had done his laundry of clean socks, had a bite to eat and had his quills trimmed – damned things got too heavy for his head sometimes…

He bolted to Tails' workshop to drop off a note saying to meet him at Soleanna to celebrate his birthday there, left a copy of a map he'd taken from a travel agency back at the city and ran across the ocean, waving to cruise ships and the tourists who watched him in amazement as he ran by casually with the map in his face and manoeuvring with no effort.

Judging by the distance… _'I should make it there by evening, just an hour before it begins…'_

*In Soleanna*

And so he had.

So Eggman in all his fat glory had just finished looking up new interesting and dangerous ways to either enslave, drown, or blow up the moon and/or Earth on or wherever he hears about this crazy stuff, and had set out to his next place to cause destruction. Eggman also looks confused as to where this voice is coming from, but goes back to doing last minute checks on his Egg Carrier so he was ready to capture this Princess chick.

Skipping forward to two days or so later and Eggman still not being able to find this voice, he had arrived in Soleanna where the Festival of the Sun was being held. Apparently the citizens of Soleanna worshipped a sun god by the name of Solaris, and the key to harnessing this great power was the Princess.

If she so much as shed a tear when she broke a nail then the sun god would unleash its fury and destroy everything in existence. But that, being a legend and all (because something as stupid as that couldn't _possibly _be true) was not his concern. He would capture this Princess and find a way to extract the power from her so he could harness it for himself and rule the world.

It didn't take long for him to find where the festival was, as the city was bustling with activity in the late evening and the warm lights of lanterns and fireworks provided a spectacular sight, many enamoured with its beauty within the centre of the city. He figured he'd at least give them a chance to light their altar then blow them all up, allow them one moment of happiness. The city seemed to sit on the water itself, with many small boats bobbing gently on the edges so that the bigger and more important one would have enough space to glide to the Altar of Light.

The water rippled as a beautiful ship sailed out from under a bridge and the noise of the crowd reached an incredible intensity as the girl who would fuck things up waved happily to her people, giggling in all her girlish glory and enjoyed the buzzing atmosphere.

She had been looking forward to this all her life. This was the first time she was allowed to do the lighting of the flames, previously being thought as being too young to handle the weight of something so significant, despite her ancestors having done so since they reached puberty. It was because of her advisors that she had been held back and now being a reasonably mature 17 year old girl, it was time for her to start to take action by being a part of the traditional rituals.

Her boat came to a stop at a large island with six or so arms reaching out the centre and stepped off to find three men waiting for her atop an altar. As she reached there she found herself giggling a little too much and felt dazed by everything around her. When she was handed a brick – oh that was a torch (she had wondered why it was hot) she looked into it and the drugs she had taken earlier really began to take a toll on her as she saw massive balls of flame rushing towards the altar and engulfing her city in fire.

_'It's like, so pretty.' _

Yes Elise, yes it is.

Elise was too high to take notice of a giant beast hidden within the flames and somehow the bishops managed to light the altar without the crowd noticing their princess was acting a little weird.

No matter, because the crowd _did _notice the missiles heading straight for their beloved spoiled brat and erupted in screams of terror. Now we're never quite certain as to why Mr IQ of over 300 fired missiles at the girl he was trying to capture, since he was amazingly lucky _none _of them hit her, and if that wasn't miraculous enough, sending his heavy robots to drop from Solaris knows how high off his Egg Carrier that might accidentally land on top of the princess (and thus, kill her, and thus thus – would be a complete waste of his time) but we _do _know that Eggman's outfit makes him look like a fat cow. And now onto the action:

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna." The floating fat man glided down from his Egg-o-matic and bowed like the gentleman he was before introducing himself, even though there was no need as anyone who didn't live under a rock in Sonic's planet would recognise this man. "I am Doctor Eggman. I've come here to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster from you. And to take the miracle gems that are the key to its secret…the Chaos Emerald!"

Eggman was well aware that the emeralds scattered all over the world after being used, but for one to be in the place of the princess he was going to kidnap? It was like killing two birds with one stone.

The doctor bowed, "Now Princess, this way please."

Like hell she was going on board some floating machine with some creepy ass bald guy and his giant talking moustache. Even if she was a whore! Well she wasn't really a whore because none of the bishops wanted to bed her anyway, so she was really just a virgin that fantasised about being a whore.

"No means no!" She yelled, then promptly slipped off her high heels and threw them at the creepy bald guy – they hit him on the head and she did a little jig to celebrate. The Doctor simply raised a naked eyebrow at the weird girl. Elise cocked her pale head to a side and stared at Eggman in astonishment, "A-Are you Santa Claus?"

Eggman was quite certain the girl was retarded and forced a somewhat weak smile on his lips. "Um, yes… yes I am. I have cookies and presents aboard, if you'd like?"

Elise perked up and shrieked in excitement, "Like, okay!"

As she took a step forward a gust of wind pulled her attention to the left, which then went behind her and to the right, it was like she was steadily being pulled apart by the wind which encircled the whole altar at warp supersonic speeds. It came to a stop on a pillar just above her and she saw what looked like some hedgehog, however her mind was still jacked up from her drug and she thought she saw a giant marijuana leaf on its head. Where had she seen that leaf before?

"My…that's a pretty snazzy performance there." An amused voice came. Clad in his trademark white gloves, socks, red sneakers and blue quills of awesomesauce, stood Silver the Hedgehog. Wait what?

Elise gasped, "You…it can't be!"

Don't worry Elise, it wasn't. For the white hedgehog you saw before you was none other Sonic the Hedgehog.

With his nike grin of cockiness, Sonic leapt like a billion feet in the air, rolled and dived onto the nearest unlucky piece of soon-to-be scrap metal – then like a fuse of rocket that was ready to go, he kicked ass fast, and put on a show by decimating every robot on the altar. He was even playful enough to tap one with his foot off the edge of the altar and skidded to a halt in front of Princess Sally – er Elise, with a smug smirk and lifted her into his thin arms and large hands.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Eggman threw a fit like only an Eggman knew how (by flailing his arms like a broken windmill). "Not that irritating hedgehog again!" He then proceeded to throw his incredibly long arm back and hit a robot behind (knocking it off the altar too), then thrust it forward in his most dramatic finger point to date: "Attack!"

Launching a grand total of like – ten missiles, Sonic ran like the fast fucker he was down the city to a reasonably safe location, the chili-dog stand. Unaware that a white hedgehog by the name of Silver the Pothead was clenching his fist in his most dramatic fashion.

"I've finally found him…the Iblis Trigger."

*One loading screen later…*

After stopping to quickly chew a chili-dog Sonic picked Elise up and ran her to wherever he was taking her to. Elise found it weird that Sonic's head seemed to be a mixture of peach skin, blue fur at the front of his head and then his large blue quills being made of smaller, finer ones. _'Weird as hell'_. She thought.

She decided to ask why exactly Sonic was helping her, who simply chuckled a, "No special reason." Before she could ask any more questions, like if his feet were blue – a couple of metal heads dropped from the tops of a building to block their path, Sonic made quick work of them and made the fatal mistake of turning his back for a just a second. When he heard a scream he turned round and found Sally – er Elise, in the uncomfortable clutches of Eggman's machine.

"I'm afraid our little game ends now."

"Sonic help me!" Elise screamed when Sonic seemed to be doing nothing to help her.

Sonic frowned. "I can't, he's got dibs or something. You don't steal what's been dibbed, that's just not how it works."

Eggman nodded in acknowledgement of these rules that had magically come to formation. "Indeed Miss Elise, Sonic knows how it's done."

"What the hell?! Sonic save me!"

Sonic just shook his head forlornly then raised an eyebrow when Elise seemed to think of something, "Wait! Wait! What if the object of the dibber declared fair game so anyone could just take it and steal it back? That would work right?!"

Eggman and Sonic exchanged unsure glances; the blue blur rubbed his round chin, "I don't know, that sounds awfully _convenient…_"

"Yes, this way seems less complicated. But hear this Sonic; I _will _give you a chance to take the Princess back if you can catch me on board my Egg Carrier over Wave Ocean."

The hedgehog seemed confused. "Where's that?" Eggman just gave a vague wave of his hand in the direction and took Elise with him back to his floating ship of majesty, leaving Sonic on the city watching him fly away. Then again, how hard could it be to chase a _giant_ floating ship?

*The Next Day*

Because Sonic was too lazy to chase after the ship now he waited until round about lunchtime the next day until he decided it was time to get his blue butt into gear and hunt down Eggman. After helping out some dude with his new shoes and buying a new and improved light speed dash chip that fit into his new shoe imported from Future City, Sonic ran into Tails who had bought candy mints from a store nearby.

"So I hear Eggman got away with the Princess? Bummer." Tails popped a mint into his mouth and offered one to Sonic as they sat on a bench under a tree for some shade and watched people do boring human stuff in the town.

"Yup but I know where he's headed, some place called Wave Ocean. He even said he'd give me a chance to get her back, so it's all good."

Tails wrinkled his brow at his best friend. "You know, I _did _fly here by the Tornado…we could just follow him in the plane."

This seemed to make too much sense for Sonic, who just shook his head and frowned. "No, 'cause then I couldn't go for my morning run and test out my new light speed dash."

The twin tailed fox seemed sceptical, "You _do _know it's probably the exact same chip charged at a higher price, right?" As much as he enjoyed bantering with Sonic they really needed to get the Princess back, even if it was his birthday and wanted to relax, and maybe tinker around his gadgets. But nooooooo.

Sonic seemed adamant about getting his morning run and Tails just wanted to smack him with one of his tails, or both. They then made an agreement that Sonic run off to Wave Ocean for his morning run while Tails waste time getting the Tornado and flying it over to Wave Ocean to then pick Sonic up, and _then _– and _only _then, could they go save the Princess.

When Tails caught up to Sonic who had been on the verge of being molested by an orca, it turned out that Sonic had found a feather, deeming it to have significant importance. The Tornado was steered in the direction of some seriously ancient ruins, locally known as Dusty Desert or as Sonic now called it, Kitty Litter Zone. The two found a place to land and set about finding out where Elise was being held.

*Elise's Flashback*

_You're a good girl, Elise. Remember, be brave. Don't cry, no matter what happens._

_'Oh god my head…' _Elise felt like Sonic had spin dashed inside her head up, down and all around. As a result, she was slumped against a pillar of stone and sand, her head throbbing in pain and hanging limply. She looked up when a noise was heard to her left, or was that right? And found a pair of red sneakers, white socks, gloves and emerald eyes watching her with a grin, his two tailed fox friend waved from behind with a cute grin of his own.

"How's it going?" Sonic smiled.

Elise felt relieved at the sight of the short speedster. "How did you find me?"

Sonic just wiggled his eyebrows in a cocky manner, "The hedgehog _knows_."

Tails and Elise scoffed as Sonic laughed and helped her stand up, she seemed a little shaky but it was nothing to cry over. "Anyways, are you okay? Nothing broken—" he was interrupted when Elise threw her arms around him and was pricked by a stray spine. "My bad." He said.

"I'm just surprised you found me so quickly. This place is pretty far from Soleanna. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Tails, Sonic's best friend and brain." He laughed when Sonic playfully punched him, "Let's get outta here."

"Um guys…?" Elise started.

Behind the rusty black bars holding her in was a massive mechanical dog, or was that a unicorn? and Dr Eggman. He walked leisurely into the room as Sonic and Tails took defensive stances to protect Elise. "It looks like a pesky rat has stuck its nose where it doesn't belong. Well, a hedgehog to be more precise…" He walked a little closer and pointed at the auburn haired girl, "This Princess is mine until I unlock the secret of the Flames of Disaster!"

"The secret is wood, genius." muttered Tails. _'IQ of 300 my twin tailed butt…'_

"Let's take this outside Egghead." Not waiting for Eggman to respond Sonic grabbed Elise and jumped out the wall he smashed through earlier with Tails hot on his heels, Eggman following in his giant unicorn thing.

Boss Fight: EGG-CERBERUS

Once outside Eggman managed to corner them in a giant ring of sorts, Sonic had Tails guard Elise and take her back to the Tornado while he held off Eggman and his unicorn.

Within the stadium were various pillars on the ground and rubble, as well as statues built into the massive walls. But there was no time to observe his temporary playground; he had an egg to crack.

Eggman's latest and greatest creation was in his trademark colours of black and red, and judging from the build of the robot, it was some kind of mechanical dog with a lance poking out its head meaning that it could be a rhino or unicorn.

Perhaps he could use the pillars on the ground to stun the robot…_thing_ and find a weak point, the only problem was that the robot was pretty damn big and the blue blur wouldn't be able to just slam into its head—

"Woah! Chaos that's fast!" Sonic yelped as he threw himself to one side as the robot charged after him, it had some crazy fast acceleration and he span himself as far as he could to the other side so he would have enough time to dodge and form a plan of attack. Sonic noticed the robot _reaaallly _had to skid in order to stop and turn around, and there it was: the tail. How stupid could Eggman get?

It was doubtful he could make it to the other side of the stadium in time to run up the tail and hit the head, and there was no way he was going to chance running between those mechanical legs. He'd have to wait for Eggman to charge at him again. The best way was just to rile the doc up.

"So Egghead I'm kinda confused about your lame robot? Is it supposed to be a unicorn? Gotta tell ya, I think you're a little old to be building machines based on mythical creatures."

An outraged cry came from the mad doctor, "It's a dog – I call it the Egg-Cerberus!"

"I call it Laaaamme. I don't know much about—WOAH!" Sonic was cut off as Mr Moustache ran at him again, and thankfully missed. "Whew! As I was saying; Didn't Cerberus have three heads? Don't you do your research?"

The hedgehog circled round the robots back and slid up its tail which had a rail on its back for whatever reason, by grinding a little in his flat shoes (which doesn't make much sense) he was able to lunge forward to grab onto the horn of the head. Eggman's response was to run around like a lunatic and try to shake him off while Sonic was able to steer the doctor right into a statue and jump off at the last second available so he didn't hit the wall.

The stadium shuddered and a wall collapsed as a resounding crunch bent the steel of the robot inwards. Seething, the 'Egg-Cerberus' leaped into the air to the centre – where Sonic happened to be.

"Oh snap—"

*Meanwhile in Kitty Litter Zone*

"Tails, are you sure Sonic will be alright?" Elise was strapped into the second seat of Tails' newly improved bi-plane and looked nervously back at the coliseum when a crunch was heard from at least a mile around, and a wall collapsed.

"Of course he'll be fine. He's Sonic; didn't you see him save Station Square and the world from Eggman before?" Elise was surprised at just how confident Tails seemed to be in his friend; no she had never heard of Sonic or his adventures before. She lived in a castle where she wasn't informed of anything and wasn't told anything other than to never cry, her advisors seemed to think she was fragile and incapable of running her kingdom like her father.

"No…He's very brave though. I take it he and the doctor have met before?"

The orange fox laughed and did a couple of checks before he could bring his baby up into the sky. "Yeah, Sonic beats him like twelve times a year, it's like it's his job or something."

"And Eggman wants to take control of the world?"

A cheerful "Yup." was her reply. She sighed and leaned back, how was it that Sonic and Tails were able to be so calm and confident in so many dangerous situations? It was like they didn't care for the danger they were in, like they weren't actually aware they could die. Maybe they just thought they were invincible.

Elise was shaken from her thoughts when a loud explosion came from behind her and a blur buzzed by her to skid to a stop then jump on the wing of the plane. Some dust and sand were in his blue fur and spikes but Sonic didn't seem to care.

"Tails, we need to jet, there's some robots tailing us. How about we get out of here?"

"Sure thing, everything's ready. Hold on tight guys!" The plane began picking up speed and Elise gripped on tightly to whatever she could and closed her eyes as it bumped a little…then they were in the air, climbing the sky higher and higher. Steadily she opened them when she heard Sonic and Tails nonchalantly talking.

"So what was the deal with Eggman's robot?"

Green eyes rolled at his arch enemy's stupidity and sat down on the wing of the plane, even leaning back and relaxing. "The dude's missing a screw or something. Says it's called the 'Egg-Cerberus'."

Tails blinked and processed this. "But…it had one head."

"That's what I said to him!"

That's what I said to him too Sonic, but alas Eggman could not find the source of my voice.

"Did you guys hear something?" Sonic rubbed the inside of his ear with his gloved pinkie in bemusement.

* * *

**Next time: We meet the one…the only…White the Pothead!**

**White the Pothead: That's Silver the Hedgehog!**

**Twiddled: You keep telling yourself that lol.**

**_Next time:_**

**_"Time for you to disappear, Iblis Trigger!"_**

**_"What? I don't have triggers; you should talk to Shadow about that."_**

**_"Talk to my shadow? Is that a joke?"_**

**_"No seriously, there's this hedgehog called Shadow."_**

**_There really is Silver._**

**_"Who said that?!"_**


	2. White the Pothead

**Hey guys just wanted to spin out a new chappie in case I get suspended (it's a long story).**

**Anyways thank you for reviewing and for the positive feedback, I was not aware that swearing in the summary as well as improper rating could get your story deleted. **

**Let's go full steam ahead with the second chapter!**

* * *

**Trials of Soleanna**

_via TwiddledSpire_

* * *

Chapter 2: White the Pothead

The symbol of Soleanna was an eagle as the citizens believed that their sun god took the form of the magnificent bird.

Elise had long before wondered if their sun god was an actual deity or really was some kind of legend, when she had asked Sonic and Tails about their adventures they started with their battle with a mystical being known simply as Chaos, a water being that absorbed the power of each Chaos Emerald to get stronger and stronger. It turned out this creature, when harnessing the negative energies of the gems was able to become 'Perfect Chaos' and had succeeded in destroying the central point of Station Square, completely submerging it in water.

So perhaps it _was _possible that their sun god really did exist. She shivered at the thought of the ferocity of their god's power, although that may have just been the wind breezing past her in the plane. Her eyes wandered around for a while before noticing that Sonic's arm was bleeding a little.

"You're hurt!" She said. Naturally Sonic turned around and blinked at her, then followed her gaze to his arm. It wasn't bleeding badly, if anything he found it weird that Elise thought it might hurt, he wasn't used to someone really making a big deal about any injuries he occasionally picked up and while it was rare he got cut, he did admittedly pull a few muscles if he didn't stretch properly.

"It's fine."

Fine he got hurt because of her? Even if it wasn't anything too bad she still felt a little guilty, after all, if she hadn't—

Wait.

This was technically Sonic's fault.

"So why didn't you save me before?" She asked, feeling irked about it. She watched as Tails rolled his eyes at Sonic's soon to be ridiculous explanation.

"He had dibs. I thought we went through this?"

The girl frowned, "So what if we did, you could've saved me sooner."

Sonic shrugged his non-existent shoulders. "Well every now and then, I just feel bad for Eggman. I mean, the dude never wins, so I figured I ought to give him a chance to win. If I just stopped him immediately—"

"That'd be smart?" said Tails.

"It'd save us all a headache?" Elise wondered.

"No guys, if I saved people straight away then there'd be nothing for the kids to do. I'm a hero, they need me for something right?" Tails and Elise ignored him as he broke the fourth wall.

The pilot of the plane looked at Elise in his mirror. "So why does Eggman want you? And what does the Flames of Disaster even mean?"

Elise just sighed as she easily recounted what her tutors had taught her. It was forever a reminder of the burden she had to carry and the reason why she was caged in the castle, the fact that she had been kidnapped the first time she had been allowed out probably meant her advisors would refuse entry outside forever. The cost of losing her was too great.

"The name of the sun god our country honours is Solaris…It is said that his rage would destroy the world. His wrath comes in the form of the Flames of Disaster."

'_Why do all these gods have bring about the end of the world? Why don't they just give people ice creams, always have to be so dramatic…'_ Sonic wondered and scratched his head.

They drifted along the sky and clouds, the early morning breeze felt nice. Way below them was the ocean they'd flown along earlier. In this setting she felt relaxed enough to continue. "10 years ago, we almost faced the full force of his fury…But I was just a kid then, so I don't remember it all that well…I lost my father back then."

_'At least you had a father'_ Tails thought. He supposed the early loss of his father from such a young age did not bring him or Sonic any pain. Thanks to Eggman their parents were probably long gone…

Sonic seemed uncomfortable with Elise's solemn mood and poked her arm. To be honest he didn't do well with things like feeling sad and people crying, it was just best to always find something to laugh or smile at. "Do us a favour and smile, there's no point in indulging in sadness. You've always gotta find something to keep you going."

Like what?

Her cage of a kingdom? Any who, her kingdom was the only thing she had left of her father. With a sigh they flew in comfortable silence as Soleanna neared.

After they landed Tails went off to do…something and Sonic took Elise to an ice cream parlour before taking a seat outside in the town square. The chattering of people still fixing things up from the festival was a comfortable background noise and Sonic became aware their table was garnering more and more attention because of Elise. To be honest he felt somewhat sorry for her, she was the same as Knucklehead who had to contend with living on a secluded island and stare at a giant rock all day every day, being caged in was arguably a worse fear than water.

"Dude…is that guy wearing a marijuana leaf on his head?"

It seemed the civilians in the square had discovered the arrival of Trunks- er White, no, no that wasn't it either…

"My name is Silver the Hedgehog!"

Ah yes, that was it.

A man seemed very confused as he served the hedgehog a chocolate chip sundae supreme, "But…you're white."

Peach cheeks burned red in anger and embarrassment as he snatched the icy treat, "You think I don't know that, ugh – just take the rings!"

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry but we only take coins here in Sole—"

"Shut up and take my rings!" The man took them, well at least they were pretty. '_If a little rusty…'_

Silver turned his head and saw a human girl talking with a blue hedgehog and laughing. '_That's him! The Iblis Trigger!"_

With a cry of triumph he threw his ice cream cone away and thrust his palm forward…

Sonic, who had been trying to explain the finer points of being an awesome hedgehog paused in his conversation when he felt a disturbance in the force…His eyes narrowed and felt uneasy…Could it be…that Amy was here?

If it wasn't for the fact that Sonic had extremely fast reflexes he might have had his face punched inwards by an invisible fist. He dived away and rolled to his feet. Elise hadn't been so quick, the force of…_whatever_ had hit them had blown her to the ground and she wasn't moving.

"Sally! – er Elise!"

Before he could rush over to check up on the girl he was interrupted. A voice from above spoke, "I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Trigger. Your actions will condemn us all."

"What the hell?! Who are you?"

"My name is Silver." He clenched his fist, which glowed in a strange pattern. "For the future of the world, I will destroy you!"

Boss Fight: White the Pothog

"Time for you to disappear, Iblis Trigger!" Silver prepared to attack picked up a box without physically touching it.

"What? I don't have triggers; you should talk to Shadow about that."

The white hedgehog blinked. "Talk to my shadow? Is that a joke?"

"No seriously, there's this hedgehog called Shadow."

There really is Silver.

"Who said that?!" A little panicked by a voice that was right in his ear he jumped round – but found no-one there. A little spooked he turned back to his enemy who was staring at him with an expression of deep sympathy. This kid…seemed to be a little disturbed.

With no other words spoken Silver glowed this weird blue-green colour and the chairs and tables around them were lifted up, Sonic could only stare in amazement. '_Dude…'_

The civilians watched in horror and took off running from the freak.

Obviously Silver could not hit Sonic with anything he picked up and noticing this, Sonic realised that his opponent was a long range fighter. He probably couldn't defend himself up close. With a plan in mind he waited until the hedgehog picked up something else and threw them before ricocheting forward and spin attacking his face, the force of the impact sent Sonic a little into the air and he just curled up to homing attack – but found his best move was probably the worst move he could've chosen.

Silver had recovered quick and grabbed a hold of Sonic in mid-air, the blue hedgehog was suspended as Silver began to steadily crush him before throwing him upwards. To Sonic's complete bafflement he seemed to hit something – but it wasn't a wall. Nevertheless the blue blur definitely felt the wind get knocked out of him as he fell back toward the ground, his back aching.

'_What the hell? He hit me with nothing!'_

While Sonic was bouncing off invisible walls every which way Silver didn't seem to notice a person had woken up and was holding a broken chair above her head.

WHACK!

The lights in Silver's head shut down and stars erupted before his eyes, he lost his grip on Sonic who fell to his knees gasping for air, and taking advantage of the distracted white hedgehog, began barraging him with a series of spin dashes and kicks as he ducked in and out of the telekinetic hedgehogs range.

Elise, who had been the one to give Silver a much needed smack on the head had run away from the hedgehog and tried to hide inside the store – but just like Sonic – ran clean into an invisible wall. As a result, she was knocked out again.

The blue hedgehog groaned and rubbed his aching nose and backed up against the invisible wall. Silver was running towards him with a hand extended, clearly intending on using his powers to hold him in the air. But throughout the fight Sonic had noticed that this 'Silver' guy wasn't able to get a grip on him when he was outside of a range, and even then it seemed the white hedgehog needed to see him to be able to catch rather than being able to create a 360 degree telekinetic field around him to hold him in place.

The best thing to do was to use his speed to circle round and hit the guy's back. He calculated the range of the other hog's field and managed to use the invisible wall to somersault off it and high above Silver's field of range and land behind him against another wall; using this one as well he pounced then kicked off it – delivering a fantastic boot to the head. A painful 'crack' and a cry from the white hedgehog was heard before he slumped to the ground in a heap of white fur and quills.

Red and white sneakers cautiously stepped forward to observe his enemy and knelt down to get a better look at him.

'_Wrong move blue boy'. _

Silver – the sneaky fucker yelled and blasted Sonic back into an actual solid wall. Sonic's mass of quills cushioned the blow but he still found himself robbed of breath, all it took was one concentrated telekinetic punch and he was helpless on his knees again. From his field of humongous vision he spotted Elise knocked out on the ground.

Smiling in a smug fashion Silver walked over and bent down to look at his supposed threat. "Are you for real? How could someone like you be the Iblis Trigger?"

Enraged, but too weak to fight back Sonic could only ask through pants, "W-What are you talking about?!"

With a scoff Silver stood back up and readied himself to finish Sonic off completely. "It doesn't matter. For the sake of my future, you must be killed."

Never before had Sonic been in a situation where he actual _felt _like he could die. Which was pretty amazing, considering everything he'd done, but he had always found a way to come out on top of every seemingly unbeatable situation though sheer confidence…but this guy seriously had him backed in a corner he wasn't entirely sure he could get out of.

To make matters worse a scream to his immediate left caught both hedgehogs' attention. Elise had been captured by Eggman _again_, was this seriously going to happen _every_ time he turned his back?

We all know the answer to that, but Sonic watched as Elise was taken away again, she struggled in the cold, metallic hands, "Sonic! Sonic, take this!" To add insult to his injury (although it was an accident on Elise's part) she threw the emerald she pulled out of god knows where and it hit Sonic on the head, dazing him further.

"Wow, it kinds sucks to be you doesn't it?" Silver asked.

Silver was interrupted when something hit his face and he stumbled back. Frustrated, he charged his power and found a two tailed fox standing protectively over the blue hedgehog who was getting to his feet and holding his chest painfully. As he readied his attack he was once again interrupted.

"Silver?! Stop, what are you doing?" Tails blinked as Amy skidded in front of him with her arms extended, he wondered if it was just him but Amy's dress seemed to get shorter and shorter. He cringed and wished he'd never seen it.

"Amy? Get out of my way."

"Hell no! I didn't know _this _was who you were looking for. Sonic's isn't the person you want!"

"How would you know?! He _is _the one who will destroy this world."

Tails spoke up as Sonic looked where Eggman was flying off to, yeah, it was about time he ditched that stupid dib rule. But he couldn't leave his two friends in the hands of this crazy freak of nature.

"How do you know? What makes you think he's the one?"

"I was told by another that _this blue hedgehog_ would bring my world destruction."

Amy stormed over and materialised her hammer with a flick of her wrist and she seemed to crackle and burn with anger. "You have the wrong guy, _who _told you Sonic would destroy everything?! Sonic is this world's _hero_! There's no way he would something like that!"

"I really wouldn't." came Sonic's voice from behind Tails weakly. Tails gave him a look that clearly told him now was not the time to try and be funny.

"I was told by a guy called Mephiles the Dark. He looked a little like _him_," he glared over at Sonic who was trying to think of a way to ruin this guy's life. "But he was a black hedgehog with grey stripes and voiced by Dan Green."

"Who the bloody hell is Dan Green?" Amy murmured.

"Look as nice as this is I'm gonna have to jet and save this city's princess. Names Sonic. Look me up." Without waiting Sonic grabbed Amy while he and Tails bolted off.

As they streaked off as far down town as possible Sonic skidded to a halt and looked carefully at Amy. "Who is that guy? How do you know him?"

The pink hedgehog just sighed. "His name is Silver, I found him here and said he was looking for someone, and I obviously was looking for you. We didn't know that you were the one, Sonic."

Tails poked Sonic's chest which seemed a little bruised. "That dude did some serious damage. Did he mention anything about this Mephiles guy; I thought he was talking about Shadow." Sonic agreed with this, though he didn't think his counterpart would go out of his way to point someone in the direction of killing him; they were pretty aloof to each other now. Amy wanted to go along with the two but Sonic refused and told her to stay or Soleanna, hurt that she was turned down to simply help her hero she walked off to go see if she could do some shopping around town.

*White Acropolis*

"You've gotta wonder what the point is of building a secret base when you're just gonna tell your enemy where it is." Tails laughed as he grabbed Sonic's arm and flew them across a huge cliff as Knucklehead glided beside them.

After ditching Amy, Sonic and Tails had found Knuckles wondering town and jokingly asked if he was looking for any pieces of the master emerald. Receiving a shut up as a reply he was given some card to give to Sonic telling them all that Egghead wanted Sonic's emerald and was in his base of White Acropolis. The gang had taken the Tornado to fly over and were looking for the entrance to the base.

"50 rings says Eggman tries to send us in time." said Sonic as he burrowed a hole in the wall Knuckles had cracked, the three ran in and smashed any robots in the vicinity.

"50 rings says Eggman's machine fails." said Knuckles with a smirk and punched a hole through the solid metal torso of an egg pawn.

"I bet a complete Master Emeral—" Tails started.

"Oh shut up guys!" Knuckles huffed as the other two laughed and made their through the base with conveniently placed maps at every corridor for lost animals.

As they ran through several doors that got boring fast they finally came into a circular room, the door behind them shut and they turned back round to find Eggman and Elise sitting in behind a window above them.

"You're late."

The red echidna snorted at Eggman's stupid new outfit, "Well we had to deal with your little pets." Eggman grunted and pulled Elise to his side, clearly wanting to get his business done.

"The Chaos Emerald, Sonic…" he flipped a switch that sent a small column with a hole onto Sonic's platform who scowled and pulled the emerald from below the camera and placed it into the cup holder.

Grinning in his most evil fashion he rammed a button on the control panel in front of him and the lights in the room flickered as static began to build and pink energy walls surrounded them.

Being the knucklehead he was, the echidna punched it and it zapped his arm in return. Eggman laughed, "It's no use. It's too powerful even for you rodent. Now…allow me to introduce you to my latest creation."

"Original the fan-character?"

"A diet program?"

Furious that the trio weren't taking him or his invention seriously he banged the glass window and growled. "No! Say hello to the Solaris Project!"

Elise had an overdramatic chipmunk moment and gasped in horror at the madman who gave a retarded laugh and flung her away to pull down a lever. "With this machine, I'll be able to control the flow of time itself!"

The whirling of the machine in the room below was almost deafening, but Sonic heard it all the same. "Dudes pay up, I told youuuu!" The gravity in the room was defied as Sonic and the gang were sucked up and whirled around like berries in a blender up to the top – then space around them collapsed as they were sent through time and space.

Devastated, Elise fell to her knees as Eggman smiled in triumph. Then there was a shudder in the room as the time machine started whirling again. In a flash of light Sonic stood up and dusted off his shoulders while Tails and Knuckles were dazed on the floor.

"Wow Eggman that was really really lame." laughed Sonic.

"What?! Back I say!"

Once again, Sonic and the gang were sucked up and sent even _further _through time as Eggman made sure his machine wouldn't fail again. In an effort to sound badass he said, "They're not dead…yet."

But it just came off as lame.

* * *

**Wow Eggman I wish I could be as lame as you someday (even though I write fanfiction). Lol**

**Next time, on Dragonball – oh wait wrong game. **

**_Next time:_**

**_"You look like you're in a hurry."_**

**_"I swear to god I am not in the mood for this: No means NO!"_**

**_"Circumstances have changed, I need to rescue the princess."_**

**_"Shadow kicked your ass and now you wanna help? Cute, real cute."_**

**_"I'm being honest here."_**

**_"And I'm honestly telling you to get lost."_**

**Please review as this story is still in its early days and can't get better without you guys giving me feedback. Enjoy your day!**


	3. Back to the Future

**Hey guys I figured I ought to finally get this chapter out since it's been about a week since I updated, and I know how it feels to be hanging on to a story. It's great to see that you all like the story, even though it had a somewhat bumpy start.**

**Without further ado, on with the show!**

* * *

**Trials of Soleanna**

_via TwiddledSpire_

* * *

Chapter 3: Back to the Future

*Like 200 years in the future…*

As the trio fell on either their head, ass or feet they managed to stand up and brush themselves off. Looking about at the rubble Sonic concluded that unfortunately, Eggman's machine really had worked and now they were down one shiny rock and a princess. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Well look who's here, I didn't expect to see _you _guys." A flirtatious voice came above them and looking up they found Batgirl and Mr Unsmiley smirking down at them from a broken window.

Sonic wiggled his eyebrows and smirked back, "Hey babe, long time no see." Rouge laughed and ran a finger down Sonic's cheek who grinned, "Actually I was talking to Shadow." He winked and everyone but grumpy mcgrump pants snorted.

As they made their way out to get a good look at where they were Shadow felt the need to state the obvious by declaring they were in another location as they looked at the abandoned city in ruins.

"_Really? _I thought we were at my 8th birthday party." Sonic smiled, even though he felt a little nervous about how they were going to get back to their own timeline. They were short of an emerald and all of them were in the timeline they'd just left.

"Sonic I'll use your quills for a toothpick if you don't shut up. How are we supposed to get back to our own timeline?" Tails wondered as he turned to the two GUN agents for help.

Grumpy pants spoke up, "We need a space time rift." His red eyes scanned the decimated city and wondered just whereabouts they might be, it was doubtful they were in Soleanna as the kingdom didn't have any skyscrapers.

Rouge muttered sarcastically, "Well it's a good thing I just _happen _to have one in my pocket, never thought I'd need it though."

Emerald eyes looked to his copy in understanding, "You mean using Chaos Control will –"

"Yes, but that alone isn't sufficient. The best way to find what we need is to split up so we can cover more ground."

*One Crisis City later*

The trio walked down a corridor sighing as their hopes were starting to fall. "No matter where we go, all we see are ruins. What the hell happened here?"

They found an open door with shadows moving and talking inside, the gang poked their heads through and Sonic felt a stab of shock at seeing Shadow and Blaze, as well as Pothead. Looking closer he found that it wasn't Shadow, the stripes were grey instead of red and his voice sounded deeper.

"If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?"

The Shadow lookalike nodded slowly and turned to the array of computer screens. "The Day of Disaster…Here are my records of this event." He opened a file containing a diary, "This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into the world…And you have this person to blame…" Pulling an emerald out nowhere he passed it Silver who took and gazed into it, stuck to the back of the emerald was a badly drawn picture of Sonic, but Silver, being an idiot believed that he was actually seeing Sonic in the emerald.

"I see it! So that blue hedgehog is the Iblis Trigger ?" Silver's eyes lit up in excitement and determination, clearly not seeing Blaze's expression of uncertainty.

"Blue…hedgehog…?" she murmured. She frowned and saw something by the door, narrowing her eyes she saw familiar emerald greens gazing back at her and slowly shaking his head. Feeling a pang of happiness at seeing Sonic again and wanting to talk to him she was forced to ignore him in favour of Mephiles who used his glowy powers of dark stuff to send them back in time.

When the three were gone, Sonic and the others ran forward to read the database. According to it Elise had died when Eggman's Egg Carrier exploded.

'_Oh shit.' _was the simultaneous thought.

*Where the next cutscene starts*

Team Sonic ran forward and managed to somehow find the other two posing. "You guys are so slow; we've been posing here for hours." With a look of triumph she showed them the best emerald of all – the one that was actually green. Seeing an opportunity to piss off dreadlocks guy she smirked like Cheshire cat. "I may not look it, but I'm a _real _treasure hunter." She leaned forward to Knuckles. "Unlike a certain _echidna _I know."

Riled up, Knuckles and Rouge started fighting and Tails cocked his head to one side. "Knuckles since _when _are you a treasure hunter, I thought you just guarded the Master Emerald all day."

Bored and folding his arms as much as possible in an attempt to out-cool Sonic, Shadow asked if they had found anything and resisted the urge to smack Sonic when he just pointed out the sexual tension between Knuckles and Rouge (both of which were still too busy arguing to hear).

"I got a signal there was an emerald through that dark and scary looking cave…"

Batgirl looked indignantly at Tails, "You mean we've got to go through _there?!_"

Knuckles snorted, "If you don't like you can just stay here."

Rouge scoffed, "You've _got _to be kidding."

Feeling in the mood to annoy Shadow once again he pointed and said cheekily, "Don't you be late." He seemed shocked when Shadow (instead of outright ignoring him like always) walked over to him and muttered, "Same to you." in his blue ear before skating off to Flame Core Zone. Sonic, happy that Shadow wasn't as grumpy as he pretended to be (he knew that all Shadow needed was a cup of coffee and Cheerios) ran off after him.

'_Gay.'_

Indeed Tails.

The gang knew they had reached the point of destination when they found a hovering Goal Ring spinning in all its random glory.

"Have you ever wondered who puts this shit here?"

"Every single day."

They walked into a decently sized room fit enough for a boss battle (spoiler) and found a Chaos Emerald floating above. As Rouge flew up to grab it Jason Griffith delivers the best line of the day:

"_Don't touch it!" _

Thanks Griffith.

Rouge fell away from the floating emerald as a plume of lava blew up in her face; Shadow caught her and stood protectively in front as a giant…horned…worm of sorts leered down at them.

"Guys! Protect the goods!" Sonic yelled as he shoved Knuckles in front of him.

Not wasting any time Shadow leapt into action with a reluctant Sonic following in tow. Using the real superpower of teamwork they beat the evil worm guy who doesn't even deserve a fight scene and flew out the volcano.

Using Chaos Control x2 they managed to open the space-time rift to open a portal back to Soleanna. Biding the others a farewell Team Sonic jumped though back into a deserted square. Come to think of it, Soleanna was deserted in general…where were all the people from the festival? Whatever.

As they appeared in the square Sonic found a paper conveniently placed there and read it, hmm, it seemed today was the day the world was going to end…Ohh a vendor!

Buying the bounce bracelet and feeling sorry that Tails and Knuckles weren't cool enough to have powerups for themselves he bid them a farewell and took a magic mirror (no I didn't make that up) to Radical Train.

"Thanks for a crappy birthday, Sonic." said Tails.

"You're welcome buddy."

When he got to the zone several things happen that confused him, first Eggman's voice came out of nowhere and told him that he needed to save the train, then Elise screamed for help…So was Elise on the train with Eggman or not?

Realising that he was in fact – too slow, he decided to actually live up to his name and shattered the sound barrier in an effort to get to the train in time… but which one?!

*One Radical Train later*

As Elise was babbling in his ear about how she knew he would save her Sonic concluded that Eggman was a stupid fucker (not that he hadn't done so before), but this was just inexcusable. So it turned out that Eggman had put Elise on a train separate from him despite not having the secret of the Flames of Disaster yet which made is entire plan involving her a waste. And if Sonic hadn't saved her in time then she would've died and he _still _wouldn't be able to get the Flames of—Ugh! So what was the point of _not _getting the secret of the Flames and then deliberately trying to kill her when he needed her-?!

'_Shit!'_

The blue blur swiftly skipped to the side as he heard a whoosh sound heading for them. He stopped and put Elise down, unable to believe his bad luck at his visitor. "You _again?!_"

"This time there will be no more interruptions!"

"Dude fuck off! I'm the hero!"

"Lalalala I can't hear you!"

Blue boy growled, "Well maybe if you took your _damn hands away from your ears!"_

Silver distracted Sonic by attacking him with his invisible powers of death while Eggman grabbed Elise (sigh)_ again._ The Princess was screaming at Eggman. "How _dare_ you try fucking to kill me when you still need me?! What the actual _fuck _is wrong with you?!"

"W-Well, I thought…it'd be…okay with you…" He looked a dog with his tail between his legs; Elise was having none of it and unleashed her Bitch-Fu on him while Sonic was being squeezed to death by White the Pothead.

Someone up in SEGA took pity on their mascot and brought Shadow to fight Silver. "Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way?!"

The dark hedgehog stood up and folded his arms to be make fanboys squeal at his coolness. In his huskier version of Sonic's voice he stated: "I am Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

"My _hero." _

He gave his blue counterpart a nod to let him know he had this who gave him a thumbs up and ran after the Princess.

'_You know life's bad when you're imitating your Italian plumber arch rival…'_

*Soleanna Forest/Jungle*

"Now Princess, calm down, there's nowhere for you to go."

Elise had had it; she wasn't even being treated like a plot device properly. "No! I'm sick of this, I'd rather die than be your prisoner again you asshat!"

And with that Elise let herself fall like a million feet (but not really) to her death.

'_Someone's on their period.' _thought Eggman as he watched by leaning over the edge. It seemed that even death itself did not want Elise as she was caught just before she made impact, gasping she turned her head to find Sonic grinning slightly.

"You're one insane chick." They weren't given any more time to talk as Eggman announced that he wasn't going to let her get away.

Boss Fight: Egg-Megadrive (I mean Genesis)

This giant of a robot came literally out nowhere. It had a massive torso and four huge arms. Obviously its head was going to be its weakest point and the four arms provided Sonic with a way to get up there, hell the arms even lowered and rose up again. Could this be any easier?

"You think you can intimidate me with just your size? Come on, let's see what you can do!" The arms of the robot span like a windmill and didn't even touch the ground, seeing this, Eggman activated the lasers! Which…also, did nothing of any use. Yeah. Good job Eggman.

As the torso of the robot lowered again Sonic ran underneath and used his bouncy powers a go-go to do some serious damage. He rinsed and repeated this formula even as the arms blew off one by one after every couple of hits. In an effort to somehow scare Sonic when all of the arms had been destroyed he proceeded to try and crash his slowly falling robot onto the oh-so-squishable blue pincushion.

With no effort Sonic practically _walked _away from the machine and it fell into the huge field. With a bored yawn Sonic picked Elise up (who had been hiding and cheering from behind a rock) and ran away into the jungle when Eggman's backup arrived.

Getting away from his robots was no big deal. At least Elise seemed to have the time of her life, as we all know being a princess isn't that easy.

"You know you're going to need to go back to the castle, right?" He hated to burst people's bubbles (okay he loved it, but in this case he felt bad for doing so) and frowned when Elise gave a feeble 'okay' as a response. Feeling guilty for spoiling her good mood and wanting to make up for it he took a right into a flower field to take a breather.

Being a girl and all, Elise took a liking to the flowers, having never seen so many in her life. She seemed a little jealous that Sonic had travelled to many beautiful places in the world, and that nothing ever seemed to tie him down.

"Sonic, when you defeat Eggman…you'll go, won't you?"

Yes was the obvious answer.

She looked over her shoulder to find Sonic chilling on the grass looking thoughtfully up into the sky with his hands behind his head. With a heavy sigh she sat next to him and twirled a flower in her fingertips, quietly regarding her adventure.

"There's been a lot of times when I've been afraid of what might happen to me, but I've enjoyed this adventure." Although Sonic's eyes were closed he was quietly listening to her. "For once I didn't have be a princess, I was able to be myself, a girl."

Sonic gave an amused smile. "And here I thought girls _wanted_ to be princesses."

"Don't get me wrong, I really love my home but I just want to get away sometimes, y'know?"

"We're teenagers; everyone wants to run away from home at some point. Rebel, have fun, that kind of thing."

They sat in silence and enjoyed the scenery.

"As corny as this is going to sound, I won't forget this place. Thanks for showing it to me Sonic." She smiled when he just waved it off.

*After dropping Elise off*

The Egg Carrier had made its way back to Soleanna Castle. Eggman's voice sounded from a speaker:

"Princess Elise, ruler of Soleanna… By refusing to negotiate with me, you have forced me to take drastic actions. Meet me at the specified point alone at 4 o'clock today. Failure to do so on time will result in my levelling of this city so that nothing but ashes remain!"

*Aboard the Egg Carrier…*

Eggman sat down on his chair and watched the recaptured princess quietly. He was surprised that Sonic had been stupid enough to just leave unprotected at the castle without even dealing with him.

Taking a sip of his drink he spoke, "Did your parents ever tell about Solaris? His power can change time, and even manipulate the fabric of time itself."

You mean kind of like the Chaos Emeralds Eggman?

"Where on _earth _does that voice come from?!"

Elise just raised an eyebrow at the madman.

*Soleanna*

Tails and Amy had met again back at Soleanna while Sonic was off doing hero things. As the princess being taken by Eggman, Tails had been tipped off by a SEGA executive telling him the next place to go was the ancient castle through the dreaded Soleanna Forest.

Tails found Sonic and off they went for partake in the stupidest mission in the game, the trials of Soleanna. But first Sonic got an owl from Future City telling him he had even more powerups available from the only black guy in Soleanna.

"So what exactly do these gems do?" Tails asked. The green one was to breakdance a tornado, the blue one was to make him less lazy and run faster and the red one made people act slow. All quite pointless, but Sonic bought them all the same.

Because the guards were jealous of his mad skills they initially refused him entry to the ancient castle, going on and on about the trials of Soleanna. Naturally Sonic told them to fuck off and made his way to Kingdom Valley Zone only to be ambushed by Eggman's robots…and then saved…by Silver. God why.

"You look like you're in a hurry."

"I swear to god I am _not _in the mood for this: No means NO!"

Pothog smiled. "Circumstances have changed, I need to rescue the princess."

"Shadow kicked your ass and now you wanna help? Cute, real cute."

"I'm being honest here."

"And I'm honestly telling you to get lost." Not waiting for a reply Sonic took off and made his way throughout the abandoned castle, deliberately knocking things over so Silver couldn't follow him and try to 'help'.

Even with his pointless gems and speed section Sonic was unable to catch the Egg Carrier and watched as it crashed in a plume of fire and smoke over a hill. Someone he had tried to save actually died. Even though Eggman was dead too, that didn't nothing to quell the feeling of failure in him.

A warm hand touched his head and a soft voice called him. "Sonic, it's not the end. If we go back in time we'll be able to save her."

His heavy head turned to find Blaze's face coloured with concern. "Blaze? What are you doing here? Did you know this guy has been trying to kill me?"

"Actually she tried to dissuade me from doing so. She also comes from the future."

Shut it you!

Sonic narrowed his eyes between them in confusion. "You said you came from a different dimension…"

"I do…I lied to Silver."

Silver's jaw dropped. "W-What?!"

"Whatever! The point is I'm down a Chaos Emerald and I can't go back." Luckily, Silver had one and used it to open a time portal before handing it to Sonic. '_Suc__ker!'_What Silver didn't know was that Sonic already had another emerald, he just wanted to steal Silver's.

He jumped through and was conveniently tipped off by another SEGA employee who told him to go someplace called Aquatic Base Zone where the Egg Carrier was being launched.

Let's not go into Aquatic Base Zone. It was long, boring and Sonic got there in time to jump on the Egg Carrier just as it was leaving. Crisis adverted.

*Egg Carrier*

Just as Eggman was going on about how they were going to crash, Sonic whizzed in and grabbed Elise before running like hell out the rooms and whatever corridors he could find. Eggman had realised that Elise had gone missing and upon noticing the cameras set up before him came to realise that Sonic was aboard and lucky for Egghead, couldn't find a way off the damn ship.

He ran to the room to try one last time to nab Elise.

"Sonic! What do we do?"

"I don't know, cry?" He swerved around a corner and broke through the glass, he was just going to have to jump to safety somehow – but crashed onto a platform below. _'Dammit!'_

Elise rolled away from him and was pulled away by the wind off the platform, barely hanging on. He ran and tried to reach for her hand but she was snatched from his grasp once again (how many times has this happened now?) by another hand, this one was robotic and was attached to a machine. Eggman's robot. She was swept away in the canopy to sit beside the doctor who broke his shades in his hand from frustration.

Boss Battle: Egg-Wyvern

"You're screwed now you little pincushion!"

Sonic cupped his ear, unable to hear over the wind. "What?"

"You're screwed!"

"Whaaaaat?" This was almost was pointless as Knuckles in this story. Using the platform to run about and avoid Eggman's lasers, diving when Eggman lunged forward and generally dodging whatever the madman threw at him. Sonic wasn't sure what he could do to land a hit on the robot, it was far out of his reach and he couldn't risk homing attacking and missing otherwise he'd fall off and never be able to save her. 'cause y'know, that'd be bad. But not really.

The Egg Carrier began to explode and plumes of smoke belched from everywhere, luckily the wind was ripping it all behind the ship but the hedgehog didn't have long until it crashed.

Spending a few minutes ducking and twisting out of the way he tried to figure out what to do before he decided to just grab the horn and hope for the best. The speed of the robot was blinding and Sonic wasn't sure how he managed to grab a hold (it's quite simple, I wrote it Sonic), once he had a grip (and with a little help from _moi_) he steered the wyvern into the falling debris time and time again until the doctor finally thought it'd be best if he changed tactics and besides, the horn had snapped off.

The doctor fired missiles to break the platform Sonic was standing one by one and for a horrifying moment he thought he missed Eggman, only for the turbulence of the wind to steer him directly into Sonic's miscalculated line of attack. The constant blows were slowing the wings of the wyvern down and making it easier and easier to land hits on.

Eggman being the sneaky bastard he was dislodged his egg-o-matic from the wyvern when it was smoking from every which way; Sonic dived and grabbed it, unbuckling the fat man's seatbelt, immediately the man was ripped away by the wind and below the clouds.

The Egg Carrier was falling to pieces around them, unbuckling Elise from her seat he pulled her into his noodle arms and leapt off the broken egg-o-matic machine onto _whatever _he'd landed on before sprinting up along it, zipping off every surface of scrap metal large enough to take them with Elise screaming in his ear all the while, he reached a cliff and fell onto it.

They lay still as the ship continued to explode and eventually the engine erupted, the force of it being blasted outwards being strong enough to send Sonic and Elise flying further away from the edge of the cliff.

'_We made it? Yay let's a have a party…zzzzz'_ Exhausted, Sonic had fallen asleep and was dreaming of electric eggs. Elise got up and walked over to him; she didn't bother waking him up, the longer he was asleep the longer she could be away from the castle. Tired herself she fell back and felt relieved Eggman was dead, with that comfortable thought in mind she fell fast asleep too. (The credits should kick in about now)

Brought to you by

_TwiddledSpire_

Originally made by

_SONIC TEAM_

The End. For now. But not really.

* * *

**Wow. That story arc went quicker than I expected, must've been the lack of endless loading screens lol. Anyways I shall be seeing you in Shadow's story arc next who hands down has the best story in the game. **

**Leave a review my pretties.**

**~Next Time:~**

_**"I would never have believed I would reborn from your shadow. I thank you, Shadow the Hedgehog, our meeting is somewhat ironic, no?" **_

_**"Who are you? How do you know my name? And why do you sound like that red echidna?" **_

_**"I am Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark."**_


End file.
